


Perks of a Knight in Shining Armor (Southside Style)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Ghetto Knight in Shining Armor [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lap Dances, M/M, Miscommunication, One Night Stand, Praise Kink, Smut, Song fic, This is basically the smutty sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again this is nothing like I planned, but everyone likes porn right? <br/>If this gets comments/kudos I'll write a 3rd installment! <br/>Xx<br/>T<br/>Ps: start Milkshake by Kellis when Ian starts his music.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perks of a Knight in Shining Armor (Southside Style)

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is nothing like I planned, but everyone likes porn right?   
> If this gets comments/kudos I'll write a 3rd installment!   
> Xx  
> T  
> Ps: start Milkshake by Kellis when Ian starts his music.

"You were not a fucking stripper."   
Ian raises his plastic cup, liquor sloshing over the side.  
"You're right, wasn't a stripper." He takes a gulp of his drink. "I prefer the term exotic dancer."   
Mickey laughs, slapping Ian's arm, causing his own drink to dump over his chest.   
"Oh shit sorry," He slurs, patting Ian's chest as if that will dry up the mess. "Could always just strip for me. Show me what you got." He says with a wink. 

They've been sitting in Ian's apartment drinking for hours, they'd each finished a bunch of beers, a bottle of UV blue and had moved on to Jack Daniels mixed with orange juice of all things. They're both totally hammered, Ian practically in Mickey's lap with how close he is. 

"You want me to strip for you?" Ian practically purrs, hand on Mickey's thigh.   
"I-I" Mickey doesn't know how to answer.   
Ian's blue eyes are glazed over, but still beautiful and even though this is a strange turn of events, he's so drunk and Ian is so hot and he nods. Ian smiles and jumps up, clapping his hands, tripping on his way to what Mickey assumes is a bedroom.   
"I'll be right back!"

Mickey downs the rest of his drink while waiting for Ian, slightly sweaty hands resting on his thighs.   
"Thought you were gonna strip for me!" He calls impatiently.   
When Ian comes back, he's got a wicked grin on his face, and he's wearing a new pair of tight jeans, and a loose white v neck. Ian grabs his iPhone off the table and hastily unlocked it, and failed Mickey assumed from the way he swears at it. 

He finds the song he wants, and hooks his phone up to a speaker, making his way over to Mickey, remote in his hand.  
"Ready?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.   
Mickey licks his lips and Ian laughs, pressing play on the remote before tossing it to the side. Mickey half laughs and half groans when he realizes what song it is and Ian starts removing his shirt teasingly, lifting it bit by bit to reveal his abs. 

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard-" Ian sings as he finally tosses his shirt over his shoulder. He is totally ripped and Mickey's mouth waters. Ian's hips grind against the air, and when he pops the button on his jeans, Mickey can tell he's already half hard. 

He shimmys out of his pants, and Mickey is so fucking done. Ian's thick cock is on display in the tight, glittery gold booty shorts he's wearing. Mickey's going to come in his pants before Ian even touches him. Ian's chewing his lips, mouthing lyrics, hips swaying as he makes his way over to him. 

He curls his long fingers over Mickey's shoulders and teasingly rolls his hips in the air, right above Mickey's erection.   
"Fuck, Ian." Mickey grunts, hips canting up to meet Ian's.   
"Uh uh uh. Customers don't get to touch."   
"I I-"   
Ian runs his hands through Mickey's hair, pressing his hips down slightly, his barely concealed cock brushing Mickey's. "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you baby, just enjoy." His lips brush Mickey's even as his hips rise and he leaves Mickey's hips thrusting into nothing. 

"Ian please." Mickey groans again, as Ian turns around, arms locking around Mickey's neck, grinding his ass down into his lap, Milkshake still blasting in the background. 

The lap dance continues for a few more antagonizing minutes, and just as Mickey is about to explode, literally - Ian laughs and seats himself fully in his lap, yanking Mickey's mouth to his. He rubs his hands over Mickey's chest and thighs, breaking away with a wet pop. 

"Such a good boy for me. Did you enjoy your dance?"   
Mickey nods furiously into Ian's sweaty neck as Ian's hand starts to stroke over him.  
"Believe me now?" Ian teases, nipping at Mickey's jaw.   
"Fuck yeah." He tangles his hands in Ian's hair and yanks him closer, kissing him roughly. "Such a good little stripper." 

Ian laughs and rolls his eyes, hands snaking under his shirt to tug it off Mickey's head. He smiles and runs his hands up Mickey's chest, attaching his mouth to his neck. 

He sucks a bunch of hickies into the soft pale flesh before he pops the button on Mickey's jeans. Mickey let's out a moan, hips bucking.   
"Cmon." He whines.   
"I've got you. You're doing so well."   
"If I'm doing so well then fuck me." Mickey grunts, lifting his hips as Ian slides down his pants and boxers. 

"You're a bottom?" Ian asks, staring at Mickey's dick. He can't help it. It's a pretty dick.   
"That a problem?" Mickey asks raising ab eyebrow.   
"No not at all." Ian says, wrapping his fist around Mickey, thumb swiping at the head of his cock to gather the precome there.   
"Then you gonna keep asking stupid questions or get on me?" 

Ian squeezes his dick, just a touch too tightly to be enjoyable.   
"You are being pretty rude to someone who's literally about to split you open on his cock. I'd watch it."   
Mickey nods quickly, and Ian presses a kiss to his forehead.   
"Good boy. Turn over." Ian commands, patting Mickey's hip. 

Mickey turns, so he's bent over the arm of the couch, ass on display.   
"Fuck." Ian groans, palming his ass roughly, spreading his cheeks to reveal his hole. "Such a good boy. Such a pretty hole Mickey." Ian rubs a slick finger over it, the muscle fluttering and Mickey let's out a ridiculous moan. 

Ian slides in two fingers, releasing a groan against Mickey's neck.   
"Fuck, you're so tight."   
"Been awhile." Mickey grits out, as Ian curls his fingers inside of him, searching for his prostate. "Just get in me, fuck."   
"Demanding one huh?" Ian rubs a hand down Mickey's spine, clean fingers tracing over the dimples in his back. "Told you I'm gonna take care of you alright?" He says, slicking up his cock. "Just be a good boy and hold still for me." Mickey's stomach clenches, he never knew how much being called a good boy turned him on until tonight. He's leaking all over himself at the pet name.

When he finally slides into Mickey, they both groan loudly. Mickey is tight and hot, squeezing around Ian in the best way. He collapses on top of Mickey, his sweaty chest pressed against Mickey's sweaty back.   
"This isn't gonna last long." He grunts, wrapping a hand around the other boy's leaking cock. 

Ian could blame it on a list of things, he's drunk, it's been a long time, Mickey's hot and his ass is phenomenal, as to why about a dozen strokes later, he's stroking Mickey frantically, begging him to come so he can shoot inside of him.   
"Come on Mick. Be a good boy and come for me. Clench that tight ass around me so I can fill you up baby." He's stripping his hand over Mickey's cock in time with his thrusts, his hips banging against Mickey's, Mickey whines almost louder than the music, that's still playing. 

It's only a few more thrusts until Mickey's coming, sobbing Ian's name, painting his stomach.   
"Fuck, Mickey I'm coming!" Ian cries a few seconds later, spilling inside Mickey.

Mickey wakes up feeling like death. He's got a throbbing headache, there's dried come on his stomach, and on his ass and the back of his thighs because apparently he didn't use a condom. Motherfucker. Not only is he sticky, and crusty, but he can hardly breathe, given the fact that Ian is sprawled across him, head buried in Mickey's neck. He tries to control his breathing, eyes closing as he let's the memory of the previous night fill his mind. 

***  
Mickey's shift is over and Ian has never been so excited to be out in the chilly Chicago air. He waits for Mickey to lock up, and once he does, he shoves his keys into his back pocket and pulls out a pack of Marlboros.   
"You smoke?" 

Mickey lights his own and then lights Ian's.   
Ian inhales deeply,   
"m trying to quit."   
"You deserve it after tonight. "   
"Thanks. Again."   
"Stop thanking me already."   
"It's just, embarrassing."   
Mickey stares at Ian, blowing his smoke out to the side. 

"I used to be in ROTC." Ian says as they near his house. "And you know, I grew up on the Southside. I should know how to defend myself." He tips his head back, blowing smoke up in the air.   
Mickey tries to resist the urge to count the constellation of freckles dotting his face and neck. "Not that anyone was trying to beat me up or anything." 

"They didn't wanna bruise that pretty face."   
Ian rolls his eyes,   
"Oh fuck off."   
"It's okay to not be able to fight. I'd rather you didn't know how actually."   
"Says someone who can fight." Ian mumbles sarcastically.   
"I only know how to fight cause my dad used to beat on my little sister a lot. She looked more like my mom than the rest of us. I'd rather him beat on me than her. He thought I was such a good fighter that he put me in these illegal underground fighting rings. Crazy ass shit. Believe me, I'd rather you not be able to fight." Mickey drops his cigarette and stubs it out. 

"You just gonna follow me around all the time?"   
"If you'll let me." Mickey says with a wink. 

"I think you, like I, deserve a much needed drink." Ian says as he unlocks his apartment. He leads Mickey in and sits him on the couch, while he goes to the kitchen to get drinks.   
"Pick your poison." He says setting a bottle of vodka and a bottle of jack on the coffee table.   
"Jesus Christ Ian, trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"   
"Pretty much." Ian grins. 

Then the ridiculously hot blow job and don't forget the great sex.

***  
Mickey is so fucked. He just lays there, thinking how fucked he is. How sore his body is from sleeping in this position, how he doesn't want to move from underneath Ian for the fear of facing him and the fact that he had unsafe sex with a complete stranger. The bottle of Jack is sitting on the coffee table. Fuck you Jack Daniels, he thinks. 

He's not sure how long he's been laying there when Ian grunts into his neck, sniffing and nuzzling into his jaw. Ian opens his eyes, and sits up, pecking Mickey's mouth and he can feel Ian chubbing up against his thigh.   
"Morning." Ian grins.   
"Morning." Mickey grunts, less than thrilled. Ian senses this and sits up, allowing Mickey to finally take a deep breath. 

He allows himself a few of those before getting up and hastily tugging his clothes on. He feels Ian watching him which makes his face flush. He's nearly dressed when Ian gets up, tugging on his jeans.   
"Guess we didn't use a condom." He starts.   
"Guess not."   
"Hey," Ian says, placing a hand on Mickey's arm. "I'm clean, I promise. I got checked on Monday, for my date and all."   
Mickey sighs in relief,   
"Awesome. I'm clean too. I get checked once a month, and there hasn't been anyone-"   
Ian nods as Mickey pulls on his shirt. 

"Well." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess this was a thank you for saving me. We're even now."   
And no no no. That's not what Mickey wants. He wants to do this again and again and again and have more drunk nights with Ian, and get him to teach him that little swivel thing he does with his hips and Ian doesn't need to repay him for getting that douche bag to go away, and this is just not what he wants. 

But he's new to this, and Ian is already picking up his phone from the coffee table, and heading into the kitchen.   
"I've got strawberry poptarts and I think maybe some peanut butter for toast if you want?" Ian says, before turning his head to grin at Mickey, "Or I could eat you for breakfast? Saving my ass needs lots of repayment." 

Mickey shakes his head, because this sounds dirty, not like how sex or even a one night stand should be, but like sex is some sort of payment or transaction. He doesn't like that.   
"Naw man, I've got plans." He jerks his thumb towards the door and grabs his phone off the coffee table.   
"Okay cool." Ian says making his way towards him, he kisses Mickey one last time, almost softly compared to last night before shoving at his chest gently.  
"This was fun. Thanks again."   
Mickey nods.   
"See you round?"   
Ian smiles, "Definitely." 

Mickey showers right when he gets home. He jerks off as he fingers himself, cleaning Ian's come from his still tender ass. If he calls Ian's name when comes, thinking about Ian whispering 'good boy' in his ear, then it's no one's business but his own. 

He wraps a towel around his waist and wanders into the kitchen to start the oven for a pizza when his phone rings. He grabs it from where he'd ditched it on the couch as soon as he'd gotten home, not bothering to actually see who it was.   
"So Ian how was the date?" A girly voice chirps over the line.  
"Huh?" Mickey asks.   
"The date? Jeff?"   
"Who the fuck is this?" Mickey demands.   
"Who the fuck is this?" The girl asks. 

Mickey pulls the phone away from his ear and sees Debbie as the contact name.   
"Debbie?"   
"Bingo. Have a bit too much to drink last night?"   
"No, um this isn't Ian I think I must have taken his phone by accident-" Mickey says, pulling the phone over in his hand, groaning when he doesn't see his own phone case. "Look I gotta go." He says, cutting the girl off before hanging up. 

Ian must have realized the phone mix up before him because there's a text from his number that contains the lock code. He enters it, unlocking the phone before he dials his own number.   
"So this is awkward." Is the first thing Ian says upon answering.  
"You think?"   
"I didn't exactly mean the phone mixup thing, though that's awkward as well."   
"Then what the hell are you talking about?"   
"You've got some interesting photos on here Mick."


End file.
